A pipe, cable, ferro magnetic and/or sonde locator (hereinafter “locator”) is a diagnostic tool that detects electromagnetic (EM) fields emitted by buried objects. A user determines the location of buried objects based on characteristics of the EM fields emitted by the buried objects. For example, the user may determine the location of buried power lines based on detection of EM fields emitted by the power lines. Some buried objects do not emit EM fields. Accordingly, the user may excite a buried object at a predetermined frequency to emit EM fields using a line transmitting device. Using the locator, the user then detects the EM fields emitted by buried objects excited at the predetermined frequency.
The user typically generates a report detailing the location of buried objects found at a jobsite. For example, the report may include a mapping of the buried objects overlaid on a map of the jobsite. The report may also include photos to document markers laid along the identified path or to record marks and/or paint left on the ground. The report may be used at a later time to locate the buried objects prior to digging at the jobsite. It is important that the report includes an accurate mapping of the buried objects in order to allow for a successful dig. Accordingly, it is desirable to report the locations of the buried objects accurately and quantify the accuracy of the locations in the report.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.